


To the Soft, Steady Beat of your Heart!xx

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a Jasico oneshot, complete with cuddling, comfort and cute little moments between our mist adorable pair, Jason and Nico!xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Soft, Steady Beat of your Heart!xx

"Jason duck!"  
Jason turned to look at Percy, nearly getting hit in the face by a flying shield as he did.   
"Thanks for the warning!" he muttered sarcastically. Percy just grinned at him.   
"Jase!" "Perce!"  
The members of the Argo all jogged over grinning from the high their victory had given them. Or most of them were. Jason's eyes flickered towards the Son of Hades who returned the stare. He could see lingering pain in Nico's eyes and he hoped his question glance would be enough for Nico to understand. It was, he saw Nico shake his head and mouth 'later' at him. He nodded.  
"Hey, earth to Jason?"  
He turned to look at Percy regarding him with a irritated expression. Percy just smirked and punched Jason lightly on the shoulder as he walked past, throwing a,   
'We are heading back to the ship now, ya coming?" Over his shoulder. Jason rolled his eyes but followed walking next to Leo. As they walked the Crew talked about their latest battle and plan for the next few days, but Jason's mind soon wandered. He could see Nico out the corner of his eye, could see the tenseness in his back and slight limp in his walk. Bit he knew it wasn't Nico's physical injures that were causing him pain.   
After their journey to the Split, Jason had worked non-stop trying to convince Nico to trust him. It worked. Jason thought back to the first time Nico had visited him late at night, crying from the horrors the nightmares resurfaced. It hurt to see him that way but Jason soon learned how yo comfort him. They grew close and now were practically joined at the hip, although the crew had not seemed to notice their change in relationship, besides a few confused looks when they were together.   
"Jason?"  
He shook his head, noticing that he was know in the mess hall of the Argo, and turned to look at Annabeth, "yeah..."  
"Have you seen Hazel? Nico's kinda panicking 'bout something and we cant calm him... Jas-"  
Jason stood abruptly. "Where?" he demanded. Annabeth looked shocked, "his room, why..." But Jason had already left. He heard Annabeth calling his name but he kept walking. Within minutes he found himself outside Nico's room (the ship was small) and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open fully and stepped in. Almost all eyes turned to him but he was focused solely on the figured in the corner. Nico sat with his knees bet up to his chest and he was rocking back and forth. Jason felt his heart constrict at the sight of his friend in pain. Hazel was knelt next to him, with Percy stood behind her, both turned to look at him as he approached. When Jason reached them Hazel shook her head and held up her hand. Jason raised an eyebrow and took another step forward.   
"Hey, man, maybe we should just leave him for now... He doesn't like contact..." Perce said looking between Jason and Hazel. Jason sighed and looked at Nico again. He heard the door open as Annabeth returned but he didn't turn around. Jason pushed lightly past Hazel and murmured softly Nico's name. Nico stopped rocking and open his eyes, realising for the first time Jason was there.   
'Jase,' Nico whispered quietly. Jason smiled and placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. He heard the crew gasp in unison at what happened next. Nico lunged forward, curling himself into Jason's chest, his eyes tightly shut. Jason returned the embrace, clinging onto Nico as he picked him up and placed them both on the bed as he had done so many times before.   
'How bad?' Jason mumbled against Nico's neck. Nico shook his head and pushed on Jason's chest until the elder was lying on the bed. The son of Hades squirmed about until he had himself rested on top of Jason, his face hidden in his neck, Nico cold nose nudging the Son of Jupiter's collarbone, making him shiver. 'I'm just really tired,' Nico whispered, eyes closing as he melted into Jason. The roman praetor chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller demigod, his unoccupied hand winding its way up to pet at Nico's hair, playing with the soft black strands.  
'Its okay,' Jason replied, 'Go to sleep, I promise I will keep you safe!' 'Mmmhh,' was all Nico said, his breathing beginning to even out as he drifted to sleep. Jason watched him, a small smile gracing his face. A quiet cough reminded him of the presence of the other crew members, his gaze flickering up to glance at them. They all looked shocked, eyes wide, confusion clear. 'What..?' Percy started, but the Son of Jupiter shushed him. 'Later,' he mouthed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy he was curled up with. Percy glanced at Hazel and then Annabeth before looking back at Jason and nodding slowly. The son of Jupiter watched as they all left slowly, glancing back at the pair of demigods with wary expressions. Jason sighed, nuzzling into Nico's hair and placing a feather light kiss to his forehand before closing his eyes, falling asleep to the soft, steady beat of the younger boy's heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what that was all about, just felt the need!xx Kudos and Comments welcomed!xx (constructive criticism appreciated) Remember: Always believe in yourself, even when others don't, 'cause your beautiful, perfect and smart enough just as you are!xx


End file.
